


Never Be Ashamed Of Your Feelings And Desires.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [19]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: And they're totally into each other, Brief Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, They're both completely shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Ashamed Of Your Feelings And Desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “May I be a wicked enabler? Peggy and Angie's first kiss. It gets out of hand rather quickly.”

"Just a minute, darling," Peggy said, stopping Angie as she turned to leave her room, holding on to the waitress’ wrist, "I think you’ve forgotten something."

"What?" Angie turned back around only to be met with Peggy’s lips on hers.

The two women held on to each other as they kissed for the first time, eyes slipping closed. They had just gotten back from dinner and were relaxing in Peggy’s room, sitting and talking. It was getting late so Angie decided to head out to her own room. When they pulled away, Angie’s eyes fluttered open to see Peggy’s smirk.

"I hope you weren’t thinking of leaving without a goodnight kiss," She said teasingly, her fingertips running up and down Angie’s arm.

"Course not. But I think we need to do it again, because you caught me by surprise," Angie grinned before pulling the Agent in for another kiss.

The kiss was amazing, to say the least, making Angie’s legs wobble. Peggy noticed and led them to the bed without breaking their lips apart. The older woman gently lay Angie down on the mattress, settling down on top of her. Neither of the two were particularly shy about their feelings, so it was only natural that it carried into the newly explored physical side of their relationship.

Hands travelled unabashedly over arms, sides, breasts, stomachs, backs, hips and thighs. Sigs and whimpers accompanied the silence of the night as they kissed and touched. Soon enough, clothes were shed until the couple lay naked on the bed. Their kisses stopped so that they could just admire each other’s bodies.

"You’re so beautiful, Peg," Angie whispered, her fingertips trailing lightly across Peggy’s cheek.

"And you, my darling, are stunning."

"So … I’m naked … You’re naked."

"Indeed. Would I be wrong in saying that you want this?" Peggy asked, letting her eyes roam over Angie’s naked body.

"No way, as if I’d pass up this opportunity. When will we ever get a moment like this, where you’re not running off at night and coming home battered and bruised?"

Peggy sighed and leaned forward to kiss Angie’s sweet lips.

"I’m sorry for making you worried. How could I ever make it up to you?" The Agent asked coyly.

Angie grinned and reached to hold Peggy’s hand beneath hers. She guided the older woman’s hand down her body, gliding over soft, heated skin, until they rested between Angie’s thighs. Peggy gasped at how wet her lover was and smiled devilishly before gathering up her arousal and gently rubbing Angie’s clitoris.

"I think you’ve figured it out."


End file.
